


the guy in your corner

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ethan, my best friend was sad so here's the vent fic i wrote for him in 30min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: there's something ethan doesn't like about himself, but, as per usual, benny helps.





	the guy in your corner

He shouldn't want this as bad as he does - it's problematic and weird, and not something he should fixate on even half as much as he finds himself always wanting to. It's just. He's liked boys his entire life, even before he knew that he was a boy, and it feels so dumb that he doesn't wanna date someone 'like him' as if all trans boys have the same experience, it's just - he wants to date a cis boy. He wants the feeling of a cis boy looking at him and thinking _ I want you, Ethan Morgan. _ He wants a cis boy to look at him and see a guy worth dating, a guy worth... being attracted to, he guesses. He just wants to date a cis boy. It makes him feel gross sometimes, but he doesn't know how to bring it up to anyone. He probably shouldn't. So, he brings it up to Benny. 

"Can I admit something?" he asks, out of the blue one day, when they're in the middle of a campaign. Benny immediately pauses the game, setting his controller down on Ethan's bedside table without hesitation, and he has that curious little look on his face that never fails to make Ethan smile no matter how many times it's gotten him in trouble. A hundred thousand microexpressions on Benny's face have gotten him in trouble after all - he can't not smile at all of them. 

"What's up, dude?" Benny prompts, setting his elbows forward on his knees, where his legs are crossed. He's the picture of the interested best friend, excited for information and completely non-judgmental. He's such an egg, and it makes Ethan feel softer on the inside, easier to admit the things he feels ashamed of. He hates feeling ashamed, but he imagines most people do; that's not anything that makes him special. He's a fucking seer - it's not being unsure of himself that makes him different from most boys his age. 

"I have this - oof - this problematic thing going on. You might not get it completely, but I kinda need to vent it? Okay, so, it's a trans thing, and I just - I really want to date a cis boy, and I feel like it's... completely out of reach, you know? I'm going through this thing where I want to date a cis boy and I really don't like myself for it, and that makes me think that no cis boy is gonna like me either, and I know that's some cylindrical thinking, but I also, you know, can't stop my brain from doing that. Does that make any sense? I just want a cis boy to think I'm... attractive, I guess," Ethan explains, and by the end, his eyes are glued to the floor. He doesn't look up until Benny's hand is on his shoulder, palm flat and taking up most of the space there. 

"First of all, that's not problematic, that's called a preference and it's totally fucking valid," Benny begins with a grin, and Ethan feels something inside of himself relax, "And as a cis boy, I can confirm that at least one cis boy is attracted to you so, hey, you haven't won the teenage boy lottery, but I can confirm you have at least one young queer guy in your corner." Ethan can feel exactly when he stops breathing. 

"You - you're  _ what?" _ Ethan exclaims, choking on his own spit and having to quickly cover for himself. He feels like a mixture of the white guy blinking meme and the confused math lady all construed into some Frankensteinian meme. Benny doesn’t even look embarrassed, just sparing a grin for his best friend as he shrugs his shoulders. 

“I’m attracted to you. Have been since we were fourteen,” Benny says like it’s not a big fucking deal, like that’s not two years now, like that was pertinent information to give his best fucking friend. Ethan punches Benny’s shoulder, a little too hard to be playful and a lot too soft to be serious. 

“You could have told somebody! I’m out here having feelings and being embarrassed and you’re  _ attracted to me?  _ I didn’t even think you were attracted to boys! Let alone me!” Ethan says, punching him again. Benny looks over with his hopeful eyes and Ethan melts a little just looking at him, enamoured all over again. 

“You didn’t tell me either, E,” Benny replies, knocking his knuckles against Ethan’s shoulder before slipping his hand all the way down Ethan’s arm to grab his hand. Ethan feels his own face go warm and watches as his best friend turns red, pretty and delightful. “And I’m not really attracted to boys. Or girls. Or, like, anybody but you, actually. Flirting with people is fun, but you’re really the only one I want to… redacted,” he explains, and Ethan can’t stifle his laughter. 

“Redacted?” he teases, squeezing Benny’s hand a little to show he doesn’t mean anything by it. Benny sighs dramatically and slumps to lean against Ethan, putting his forehead on Ethan’s collarbone - yep, Ethan is definitely red all over again. 

“I tell you that I’m either demisexual or gray-ace and all you do is make fun of me. I haven’t even asked you out yet and you’re the worst boyfriend of all time,” Benny whines, and Ethan sighs fondly. He cups Benny’s face and lifts the other boy’s head until he looks Ethan in the eye, and Benny looks so fucking soft. 

“Boyfriend?” Ethan asks, a note of teasing still in his voice, but he mostly means it as a real question. Benny grins, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ethan’s still-red cheek, and then to his nose, and then the other cheek. 

“Yeah, I want you to be my boyfriend. And, it’s a little over confident, but I want you to be my boyfriend for a long time, then my fiance, and then Mr. Ethan Weir. You on board with that?” Benny says, quiet and close and almost like it’s a secret. Ethan runs his thumbs along Benny’s jaw, and he can’t think of a single reason to say no. 

“Make it Weir-Morgan and I think we’re in the clear,” he says, and then he kisses Benny for real. 


End file.
